1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposal wearing article and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been used tape-type diapers provided with tape-shaped mechanical fasteners (stopper members) that are attached at the both ends of the back region of the absorber and stopped on the front surface of the abdominal region in an attachable/detachable manner (for example, see Patent Documents 1 through 5). An elastic member for waist is provided to the back region and an elastic member for legs is provided to the crotch region.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-104181
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-527152
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-528649
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-528650
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-529400